


JJ Style

by HappyLadyLoki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Gen, episode eleven, good vibes, it felt good to write this, this is very necessary in order for me to process this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLadyLoki/pseuds/HappyLadyLoki
Summary: The things that go through JJ's head when he ruins his short program in episode 11.





	

Nothing goes the way he wants it to. He's distracted, he can't focus, he's tripping, messing up. He's annoyed - this was going to be his year, no doubt about it. Everything had gone so perfectly up until now, so why did he have to mess it up? He's never going to forgive himself for this. He feels like a child, scared, lost, but he has to finish the routine.

It's agonising to even watch. Triple axels turning into singles, quads failing, all the rhythm gone from his performance. And yet it doesn't stop anyone from cheering for him. He's terrified, crumbling under the pressure, because he knows he's up against some serious competition and it's all too much for him.

But they're singing. They're clapping. The entire arena is cheering for him.

He still can't land his jumps like he wants to but he knows they're there, his supporters. It's possibly the worst performance of his life but it's full of passion and emotion and everybody can feel it. He can't hold back his tears, out of frustration, but out of pride as well. No matter how badly it goes, they're still here for him.

He's glad it's over when it's over, and he begins to accept what's just happened. He's ruined all his hopes to get a gold medal. He's disappointed his fans, his fiancee, his coach, himself.

His heart breaks.

It shows in his score. It's despicably low. He can feel his stomach sink. How can he ever skate again after this? How will he ever be able to look anyone in the eye? He doesn't know what to do, what to say, knowing he's on live TV all over the world. He's lost, and he knows it's all over.

But then she stands up. The love of his life. She stands up and she starts chanting his name. He doesn't understand; she's embarrassing herself. She doesn't have to do this for him. It's bad enough already.

But they all join in. The crowd. The fans. The public. Despite his failure, they are still cheering for him. They're still supporting him.

They have to stop. They need to stop because he's going to cry and he can't do that in front of millions of people so he stands up and he tells them they have to be quiet.

And they stop immediately, giving him the floor. The room to say anything to repair this horrendous mishap. His heart races, thundering in his chest. But he owes this to them, to everybody. To himself. He swallows, taking a deep breath, before he strikes his signature pose and yells for all the world to hear.

"It's JJ style!"


End file.
